Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on power semiconductor devices. For example, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and diodes, to name a few, have been used for various applications including, but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters.
A power semiconductor device usually comprises a semiconductor body configured to conduct a load current along a load current path between two load terminals of the device. Further, if implemented as a controllable, e.g., a switchable device, the load current path may be controlled by means of an insulated control electrode, sometimes referred to as gate electrode. For example, upon receiving a corresponding control signal from, e.g., a driver unit, the control electrode may set the power semiconductor device in one of a conducting state, also referred to as on-state, and a blocking state, also referred to as off-state.
A power semiconductor device shall usually have a high degree of reliability, e.g., failures of the device, e.g., due to cosmic rays or short circuit shall be avoided.